1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Because there exists a wide variety of semiconductor devices, there also exists a wide variety of desirable or required semiconductor device characteristics. For example, devices which merge logic and CPU (Central Processing Unit) with DRAM (Dynamic Random Access Memory) or SRAM (Static Random Access Memory) have been in demand. For such devices, formation of a reliable gate oxide layer in a single chip is important to maintain device characteristics.